When
by PearlLane
Summary: After all these years; when?


Just wrapping up the information she had found she could feel him starting to swoop in like normal and she took a breath before opening her mouth, "Gibbs?"

He stopped in his tracks, mouth mere inches from the soft pale skin of her cheek, "Yeah Abs?"

His breath was warm against her cheek and it took all she had to keep from shivering and loosing her nerve. But with one last intake of air she bit her lip and blurted out what she had been holding in for so long, "When are you going to kiss me on the lips?"

Slowly she turned her head as the words tumbled from her and when their eyes locked he saw the trepidation and fear in her eyes he had only seen the few times her life had been threatened on the job. Needless to say he was speechless, when? That was an excellent question because if he had it his way it would have been years ago, but there had always been something holding him back. Sighing he bowed his head, "Abby."

Worry and concern that she held in her were written all over his face and it caused that string tugging at her heart pull a bit more. She hated to see Gibbs in any kind of distress, especially when she was the cause of it. Turning her body so that she was facing him she laid her gloved hand upon his own that rested on her evidence table, bending her knees slightly she came to look back up into the brilliant blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cross the line. It's just I've worked here what? Nine years? I have a better relationship with you than I have ever had with anyone in my life, spend most of my time with you too…"

She continues to rattle on and he listens to every word and knows that she knows that he knows it all is true beyond measure. But there is too much at stake if he were to risk putting those feelings on the table, her friendship, his forensic scientist, too many cases to count because a new one would never be as good as Abby, and of course there was always rule…

"Number twelve." His head shot up finally and scanned her face as she did the same back to him, "I know it's a rule you live by Gibbs and normally I am all for principles and morals but this is just one of those rules that needs to be bro.."

He cut her off by tearing away his hand and grabbing her wrist to pull her body against his, taking a moment to memorize the feel of her flush against him he looked up into her wide green eyes before he claimed her dark red lips with his own.

Brain activity went from high to nonexistent in a matter of seconds, after many years of pining and lust filled dreams she got to actually discover what this felt like. And it was all she had dreamed of and much more, his lips the perfect blend of soft and experienced tasting just like coffee. Grinning into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into the silver hair that had also been the cause of many a daydream.

The feel of her hands in his hair and at the nape of his neck were just the sensations he had been craving in the years since his last relationship. Gibbs may be a strong man but even he was weak in the area of being loved, his guard was set high but around Abby it seemed to fall to pieces. He had known her for far too long and shared too much with her to not love her with every fiber of his being. When he felt her lips spread in a grin he pictured the seductive curve of her lips and it forced him to grip harder on her slender hip beneath his hand.

Being touched by his hands was like getting a positive match on not only a finger print but DNA too. Pulling back to breathe Abby kept her body close and eyes locked on his, which stayed closed for a few seconds before opening up to her, lit with a fiery gaze of want. Before either could say anything the ping of the elevator rang out and out of instinct she backed up just a step and both removed their hands from each other's bodies. But their hands stay clutching the others on the table behind an evidence box so they were out of view to the intruder.

Within seconds Tony's voice filled the lab, "Hey Boss, we got Petty Officer Lynn up in interrogation." He took noticed of the stance between his boss and best friend but didn't find anything out of the ordinary as Abby and Gibbs were always close, both physically and mentally.

Nodding over her shoulder at his senior agent Gibbs spoke, "Alright I will be right up DiNozzo, you can start if you want." The look in Tony's eyes was that of a child being given candy, he rushed out a 'Thanks Boss' and ran off towards the elevators.

Both Abby and Gibbs laughed at his excitement and waited for the sounding ping to signal they were again alone. A few silent moments were spent just staring at each other and his thumb brushing over the top of her hand. "I should head up before they get suspicious, but we will pick this up later. Promise."

Knowing he meant every word she smiled wide and nodded her head, as he pulled out of her space bubble she could already sense the void that would haunt her all day till he came to pick "this" up. The familiarity of his lips on her cheek brought her back to reality. Before he could pass by her she lifted her left hand and laid it against his chest, right over his heart.

Stopping he felt the pressure of her middle and ring fingers bend and the rest laying as flat against his shirt as they could. Without looking down he grinned and placed his hand over hers and squeezed, "Me too Abby, me too." He continued to the door but Abby stayed in her spot waiting to hear the elevator so she could do her secret happy dance without an audience. But before he left the lab completely he turned to see her already starting to bob her head, he chuckled and called out, "That's good work Abs."


End file.
